Carapace
|-|Carapace= |-|Nino Lahiffe= |-|Bubbler= |-|Shell Shock= |-|Oblivio= Summary Nino Lahiffe is Adrien's best friend and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. When Nino receives the Turtle Miraculous from Ladybug, he becomes Carapace, a superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season onwards. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, he can transform into a turtle-themed superhero. In one episode, After being called out as "a bad influence on Adrien" by Gabriel Agreste after Nino tried to make a birthday party for Adrien, he gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Bubbler, a bubble-wielding supervillain with the power to trap anyone inside his bubbles. In an episode of Season 3, "Oblivio", Nino and his girlfriend Alya get caught playing a video game together during a school trip and due to their shame, both end up being re-akumatized by Hawk Moth into Oblivio, a supervillain with the power to erase memories. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Nino Lahiffe (Civilian), Bubbler, Oblivio (Akumatized villain-self), Carapace (Superhero Alter ego), Shell Shock (Akumatized Superhero Alter ego) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male, Genderless (As Oblivio) Age: 13-15 years Classification: Human, Student, DJ, Superhero, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Nino = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Transformation |-|Carapace = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Shield Wielder, Acrobatics, Forcefield Creation, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) |-|Bubbler = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Able to efficiently use his bubble wand as a weapon, Bubble Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With explosive bubbles), Fire Manipulation (Explosive bubbles create flames upon exploding), Glyph Creation, Able to trap people inside of his bubbles, Danmaku, Homing Attack (his bubbles search and trap the victims Bubbler aims them to go after); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Bubblers that would remain immobile until Nino gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Oblivio = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Energy Projection, Can cause ammnesia to anyone hit by their projectile , Ammnesia Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If their Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Oblivios that would remain immobile until Nino and Alya get both Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Roughly comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Comparable to The Pharaoh. Broke Riposte’s sword. Keep up with multiple akumatized villains during Heroes Day) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other Akumatized villains, Able to fight on par with Ladybug and Cat Noir a year after they fought Stoneheart) | At least Multi-City Block level (Able to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with the likes of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Intercepted one of Stormy Weather’s lightnings with his shield) | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to The Mime) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Struggled with and overpowered The Pharaoh. Comparable to Season 2 Ladybug, who crushed a wall) | Class M (Comparable to Lady WiFi) | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Clashed with Ladybug) | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other miraculous holders, Blocked Attacks from Anansi with his shield, who easily destroyed Arc de Triomphe with her punches), higher with Shell-ter (Easily Blocks attacks from Miraculous holders and akumatized villains, however the shield can be destroyed with Cataclysm) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains), possibly higher with bubbles (His bubbles couldn't be penetrated by Ladybug and Cat Noir and they needed Cat Noir's cataclysm to escape from the bubble they were trapped in). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level Akuma reproduction makes them somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (Comparable to Cat Noir) Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, several meters with Shell-ter. Can throw his shield like a boomerang to distances of tens of meters | Standard Melee Range, Several thousand metres with bubble projectiles. | Standard Melee Range, Several thousand metres ammnesia projectiles (Was going to erase the memories of all of the people in Paris) Standard Equipment: The Turtle Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Protection), which allows him to transform into Carapace, a Turtle-themed superhero. His Shield | Bubble Wand and Bubble Container (With Akuma inside) | Ammnesia Gun (with Akuma inside) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Once using his shell-ter, he only has 5 minutes before he detransforms. Powers will be lost if his bracelet is taken | Unable to levitate in mid-air without standing on a bubble. If his bubble wand is destroyed, he will loose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate. | Can't fire the memory projectiles if their right hand is blocked , If their Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Carapace = Carapace Weapon Mastery.gif|Carapace using his shield like a boomerang Carapace using Shell-ter.gif|Carapace using Shell-ter Turtle Miraculous: Nino wields the Turtle Miraculous, a bracelet with a turtle's shell in the middle that holds his Kwami Wayzz, who is able to transform him into the superhero Carapace. As Carapace, he has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and most prominently, durability, shown he can easily withstand hits from strong villains like Ananasi. Though he is slightly less agile than other miraculous holders such as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge. Shell-ter: His special power, Shell-ter, is used by raising his shield. Wherever he rasies his shield and says "Shell-ter", it will create a green shield that's can protect him from attacks. However, while the shield can easily protect against attacks from miraculous holders and akumatized villains, the exact durability of the shield is unknown, and it can be destroyed by Cat Noir's Cataclysm. |-|Bubbler= Bubbler Using Danmaku.gif|Bubbler Using Danmaku Bubbler trapping the adults in his bubbles.gif|Bubbler trapping the adults in his bubbles Bubbler using his red bubbles for offensive attacks.gif|Bubbler using his red bubbles for offensive attacks Bubbler turns existing red bubbles into swarming green capturing ones that morph into a giant green bubble.gif|Bubbler turns existing red bubbles into swarming green capturing ones that morph into a giant green bubble Bubbler's Explosive Bubbles.gif|Bubbler's Explosive Bubbles When Akumatized by Hawk Moth, Nino becomes Bubbler. He uses his bubble wand, which is the akumatized object, as his weapon. With his weapon, he's able to trap people inside his bubbles, use them to fly and levitate via standing on them. He can also use red bubbles that cause a fiery explosion on impact. Bubbler can also morph his red bubbles into a giant green bubble that can trap multiple people at once. |-|Oblivio= Oblivio's Amnesia Projectiles.gif|Oblivio's Amnesia Projectiles Oblivio Creates a City-Wide Amnesia Sphere.gif|Oblivio Creates a City-Wide Amnesia Sphere As Oblivio, Nino and Alya can shoot amnesia projectiles that will cause anyone who gets hit by them to lose their memories. They can also fire the projectiles up in the air to create a gigantic amnesia ball capable of erasing memories on a city-wide scale. Key: Nino | Carapace | Bubbler | Oblivio Note: Oblivio is an akumatization of both Nino and Alya, so Oblivio's key will appear on both pages. Also, since Oblivio is Nino and Alya fused into one villain, they are genderless in this form Gallery MIRACULOUS �� OBLIVIO - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� SEASON 3 Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Good Characters Category:DJs Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8